Want a Hug?
by FictitiousChinchilla
Summary: Sasuke's having a bad day. He needs a hug.


**Disclaimer: I own NADA.**

 **xXx**

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his perfect raven hair as he stepped out of his last class of the day, heading towards the courtyard where two people waited for him. Today wasn't a good day for him. At all.

First, he was missing an important essay for advanced English, for which he received a temporary zero for, then he shot towards the wrong goalie post in PE, thus causing his team to hate him because their crazy coach decided that the losing team should "relish in their youth" by running 50 laps around the track with 15-pound dung bells in each hand, and THEN Karin wouldn't stop pestering him for dates in between classes, during lunch, and throughout his entire study hall, which meant he couldn't get any work done.

And if things couldn't get any worse, he didn't have either Naruto or Sakura to keep his sanity in check today today because Naruto had a dentist appointment and Sakura volunteered to mentor some kids in another school...meaning neither came back until the end of the day, when they all had different classes.

' _I want a hug_.'

As he exited the building, he looked up and saw Sakura observing the inside of a beaming Naruto's mouth. Sasuke trudged over to them, feeling the front he had put up during school fall with each heavy step.

"See? The dentist even said I had a perfect set of teeth!"

"Perfect? Now you're just making stuff up."

"Eh? Am not! You're just jealous because your dentist said _your_ teeth weren't clean eno-OW!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION IT AGAIN, BAKA!"

Sakura heard footsteps drawing near and turned her head to the side, Naruto following suit as he rubbed his head. They both saw Sasuke sluggishly heading his way over to them with arms open in a silent request for a hug. Sakura cooed at him, gazing at him with a motherly smile.

"Aaaw. Does someone need a hug?" she asked as if talking to a baby, moving towards him, arms open as well.

Just as they were a foot apart, however, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not you."

He side-stepped her and continued towards Naruto, who laughed and opened his arms. The raven practically tossed himself onto Naruto and dropped his weight.

"Bad day at school?" Naruto hummed, running a hand up Sasuke's nape and leveling himself so that he could shoulder the taller's weight.

"Hn."

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted at them. "I should've known."

"My boyfriend, my hugs," Naruto sang, sticking his tongue out at her over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Speaking of which, where's _my_ boyfriend?" Sakura wondered out loud, taking a look around.

"Don't even _mention_ him or his fucking uncle," Sasuke growled lowly, refusing to move from his position.

"Your team lost in PE?" Naruto asked knowingly.

"Hn."

"Suicide-worthy penalty?"

"Hn."

"Want some cherry tomatoes?"

"Hn."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's jawline and grinned. "I'll buy you the jumbo pack and some smart water the next time I go to the store."

"Hnnn..."

Sakura giggled at the scene and turned around, walking away and waving goodbye to her friends. "I'll catch a ride with Lee, guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Naruto called back, waving his hand that was just over Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto leaned back a little and took Sasuke's face in his hands, pressing their lips together. Sasuke sighed through his nose and responded, eyes closed. Too soon in his opinion, though, they separated, ocean blue and deep obsidian eyes clashing.

"Ready to go?" Naruto murmured, running a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, pressing a kiss on Naruto's neck.

They walked over to Sasuke's car and got in, and drove quietly to Sasuke's house.

' _More like a fucking mansion_ ,' Naruto thought.

Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and moved to open the passenger door, but suddenly, the car doors locked. He blinked and turned over to Sasuke to question the action, but Sasuke shot his hand out and cupped the back of Naruto's head, drawing him in for a heated kiss before the blonde could even utter a word.

Naruto let out a small squeak when he felt a hand wandering up his shirt. He pulled away. "Sa-Sasuke!"

The raven closed the distance again, biting the blonde's plump, bottom lip and moving them towards the back of the car.

Naruto tried throwing the larger man off, but it proved to be fruitless, so he instead threw his arms around Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would do something worse if he didn't cooperate, anyways.

Naruto arched his back when Sasuke massaged his hips. "A-ah!"

Sasuke smirked and began attacking the tan neck presented before him. The windows began fogging up and the temperature rose, causing the duo to sweat.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out when Sasuke bit the sensitive part of his neck.

"Mine," Sasuke growled, grinding down.

"Yours!" Naruto conceded, head thrown back.

 _Tap tap tap_

They both immediately froze and looked at the window above Naruto's head.

"You two had _better_ get out right now or I am calling the police to report two overly-hormonal teenagers trying to devour each other inside of _my_ car."

Naruto scrambled out from under Sasuke and dove out of the car, landing in front of Itachi, who gave them a flat look.

"Honestly, why can't either of you keep it in your pants long enough to reach a bedroom?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As if you can talk," Sasuke scoffed, stepping out of the vehicle and fixing his hair. "You and Kisame are always looking for new things to do it on."

"I won't deny that," Itachi said, "but I also can't deny that we haven't done it in my car several times already and am doing you both a favor from stopping this little escapade because of it."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Gross."

Sasuke gathered Naruto up his arms (ignoring the "Eep!" the other omitted) and headed towards the Uchiha household. "Hn. Have fun, nii-san."

"Same to you, otouto," the older replied, getting into his car and driving off.

"Sasuke! What if your parents are home?! They can't see me like this!" Naruto protested, flushed.

"My parents aren't home," Sasuke muttered, trailing kisses down Naruto's neck and continuing to move through the door and up the stairs. "Off visiting your parents, game night, told them we wouldn't be going. We have all afternoon."

Sasuke dropped Naruto on his bed and climbed over him, allowing his hands to roam the sun-kissed flesh. Naruto moaned.

"How did we go from hugging to this?" Naruto whined when Sasuke began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Because the dominant always get their submissive prey to do what he wants."

Naruto squawked indignantly, pushing Sasuke's chest off his. "Submissive? _Submissive?_ I'll show you who's submissive you arrogant bastard! How dare you call me your damn pre-!"

Sasuke swooped down to claim the lips of the blonde again. With a small puff through his nose, Naruto answered, but didn't allow Sasuke's tongue entrance as an act of defiance. Sasuke chuckled.

He pulled away and nuzzled Naruto's bare neck. "I love you."

Naruto blinked, but then blushed and buried himself in Sasuke's neck. "I love you too."

And with that being said, Sasuke resumed the ravishing of his Naruto until he could make sure the other wouldn't be able to walk normally for at least two days.

 **xXx**

 **Thank my sister and Instagram.**


End file.
